


Odd Sense （下）

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	Odd Sense （下）

⾦元植连着歌词⼀起塞在⽂件袋⾥的还有⼀张⼤概是喷了Dior Sauvage⾹的⼩卡⽚。⾹⽓横冲直撞地冲⼊李弘彬的⿐腔，热情⽽直接。卡⽚上的字端正优雅，却没有寒暄与问候，唯有⼀⾏简短的地址，和⾹⽓⼀起拧成蓝⾊的漩涡迅速席卷了李弘彬的⼤脑。就像是第⼀缕晨光闪耀在地平线上时所喷薄⽽出的、势在必得的⼒量。

的确如此。

李弘彬将这张充满了男性荷尔蒙的卡⽚塞进⼝袋，然后按响了⻔铃。可惜⾦元植似乎不在。

李弘彬调整了⼀下⼿⾥那捧花的位置，⼿指刚要再摁向那个⽩⾊按钮，⻔突然“咔哒”⼀声开了。⾦元植穿着真丝睡袍⼀⼿撑在⻔框似笑⾮笑地看着⾃⼰。

“⼩李总这是追哪个姑娘呢，还带花？”

李弘彬⾃下午开始就在⾃⼰被⼈睡了和睡⾃⼰⼈就是⾃⼰偶像这两件事中悲喜交集不知如何应对才是正常⼈的反应，好不容易⿎⾜勇⽓下定决⼼站在这⾥赴约，结果偶像⼀句话就把⾃⼰的勇⽓咔咔咔撕碎埋⼟⾥了。李弘彬抓着花不知道该往哪⾥放，索性低着头就⼀把塞进了⾦元植怀⾥，“⾦……Ravi先⽣我，我喜欢你的歌很久了这花是送给你的希望你可以收下还有昨晚的 事对不起是我眼拙了！”

李弘彬语速快到让⾦元植忍不住想抚⼿赞叹当场为他写⼀⾸rap曲。但是现在还是放这只可爱的⼩猫进⻔⽐较重要，⾦元植⼲脆利落的接过花，朝李弘彬做了⼀个请进的⼿势。

李弘彬应该是回家重新打理过了，现在身上穿的那件淡蓝⾊衬衫绝对不是⽩天上班的那件，刘海乖乖地垂下来，身上还有若有似⽆的沐浴露清⾹。怎么说呢，⾦元植像是看到了那种第⼀次和⼥孩约会的⾼中男⽣。⻘涩、⼲净⼜害羞。

在⾃⼰崇拜已久的偶像⾯前，李弘彬也觉得⾃⼰跟个⾼中⼩⼥⽣⻅到爱⾖似的。他不好意思和⾦元植对视，⼿不安地摸向⾃⼰的后领，嗯，领⼦还很⼯整。然后低着头⼀步迈进了⻔。

⾦元植觉得⾃⼰可真是疯了才觉得李弘彬是个清纯的⼩男⽣。刚才⾯对⾯说话看不⻅他那件衬衫的背⾯，这会⼉⻅着了，⾦元植觉得⾃⼰的身上都发热起来——李弘彬这件衬衫的背后设计是⼀排可解开的扣⼦。他不仅是清纯的，更是性感的、诱惑的。

⼯作室的整体⾊调偏紫⾊，昏暗的灯光下李弘彬像是只不谙世事的猫眨着眼这⾥瞧瞧那⾥看看，“你的歌就是在这⾥完成的吗？”

⾦元植随⼿将花放在桌上，给李弘彬倒了杯⽔引着他坐在⾃⼰电脑前，“是啊，你想听听以你为灵感的歌吗？”

李弘彬坐在椅⼦⾥想起那歌词就已经满脸通红了，⾦元植麻酥酥的声线就在⾃⼰的头顶上⽅响起，然后他感觉电脑椅被往⾥推了⼀点然后就是铺天盖地的，⾦元植的⽓息。这个男⼈隔着椅  
⼦⼀⼿撑在桌⾯⼀⼿滑动⿏标，将李弘彬整个圈在怀中。

“我，你这样我有点热。”实在是受不了了，李弘彬推了推⾦元植的⼿，红着脸轻声说。然后等不及⾦元植回答就猫着腰从他胳膊下钻了出去。

⾦元植的嘴⻆噙着笑意，看着李弘彬躲到⼀边抓起桌上的⽔仰头就灌了⼀⼤⼝。坐在椅⼦⾥双⼿交握看着他，“你不怕我下药了？”

李弘彬果然不出所料地僵住了身⼦，他机械地回头，嘴⾥还含了⼀⼝不知道该咽还是吐。⾦元植坏⼼眼的伸⼿去勾他那件衬衫后排的扣⼦缝。李弘彬没留神被拽着⾐服往后拉，⼀个紧张就把⽔给喷了出来，不偏不倚地全洒在了⾦元植的键盘上，⾬露均沾。

 

“你！”⾦元植只听⻅了⾃⼰电脑的键盘“滋滋”了两声，然后屏幕唰的⿊了下去。⿊屏⾥印出 了两⼈现在的姿势。

⾦元植坐在椅⼦⾥，李弘彬坐在他腿上。

李弘彬觉得⾃⼰是世界上最失败的粉丝，怎么会有⼈第⼀次爱⾖⼯作室就把⼈电脑给烧了啊。他哭丧着脸转头，“我赔你个新的。”

⾦元植⽓的去揪他⽿朵，“那电脑⾥⾯的东⻄你怎么赔我！”

“哪有⼈写歌不备份的啊……”李弘彬不满的⼩声逼逼，⼼想你这种⼈当我秘书的话实习期都过不了。

⾦元植伸⼿去捏他的脸颊⾁，⼿感好得让他有点不忍松开，“你还嘴硬是不是？”李弘彬被捏得嘴巴⽆法闭合，刚喝过⽔的唇上泛着⽔光，⾦元植看的⼊迷，⼿指不轻不重地压着他的唇，“歌没了再写就是了，但是灵感就不⼀定了。”

李弘彬扭着头与他接吻，⾦元植的⾆头在他⼝腔⾥挑逗似的游⾛，扫过他的上颚，⼜与他的⾆尖纠缠。严格意义上来说，这是李弘彬的初吻，接吻技巧不熟练还偏偏碰上⾦元植个⽓⻓的， 很快就伸⼿虚握成拳打在⾦元植的胸上推拒。⾦元植本能地握住李弘彬嫩⽩的⼿腕带着环到⾃⼰肩上，另⼀只⼿伸到他的腰际去抽那件从⼀进⻔就让他肖想不已的衬衫。

“哈啊……”锁⻣被⾦元植啃咬吮吸，背后⾦元植微凉的⼿指在⾃⼰的脊柱沟勾画，李弘彬难耐的轻呼出声，不安地扭动身⼦，不想却蹭到了⾦元植的坚硬。⾦元植闷哼了⼀声，搂着李弘彬 的⼿紧了紧，他凑上去闻李弘彬发丝上散发出来的清⾹，还是⼀股⼲净清爽的味道。

⼿从光洁的背部上移开转向那层薄薄的棉布料，“是故意穿成这样的吗？”

然后⾦元植的⼿指像翻花⼀般解开了后颈的第⼀颗纽扣，李弘彬的⽪肤很细腻，且⼜⽩⼜滑，⼤概是因为嫩的缘故，只需稍稍⽤⼒按压如⽺脂般⽩皙的肌肤上就会浮起⼀层浅粉⾊，是开在春天⾥的樱花，让⼈想连带着果实⼀起拆吞⼊腹。

“Ravi哥……”他后⾯的扣⼦已经被解了⼀半，背后嗖嗖的⼀阵凉意，⽽⾦元植却像是独独爱上了他后脖处那块嫩⾁⼀样⼤⼿总在那附近游⾛，时⽽轻轻⼀抓，⼀副欣赏艺术品的严肃表情。但是被捏住后脖⾁的李弘彬就像⼀只⽆辜的⼩猫咪，受不了⾦元植⽆声的折磨软软的开⼝，“别摸那⾥了。”

两⼈虽然是同年，但是⾦元植要⽐李弘彬⼤上半年。听到李弘彬在⾃⼰怀⾥软糯地叫哥，⾦元植倒是着实惊喜，连带着⾃⼰的⼩兄弟也热情⾼涨起来，崩在那薄薄的⼀层布料⾥憋得他难 受，但是在此之前，他要让他的⼩美⼈先快乐起来。按照李弘彬的诉求，⾦元植的⼿从李弘彬脖⼦上撤离，然后就着他还在⾃⼰怀⾥的姿势将双⼿放在李弘彬膝盖上缓缓向两边打开。

“那摸这⾥可以吗？”⾦元植的下巴靠在李弘彬肩上，嘴唇就对着李弘彬红得⼏欲透明的⽿朵吹了⼝⽓。

“嗯……”李弘彬现在被⾦元植挑拨得⻢上就要意乱情迷，那双作乱的⼿⼀只在⾃⼰的⼤腿根部来回揉捏，另⼀只则从⾃⼰半开的衬衫中从后探⼊去对⾃⼰胸前的两颗轻拢慢捻，酥麻的电流 直击天灵盖，李弘彬⽤尚存的最后⼀丝清明张⼝⽤⻉⻮咬住了唇把呻吟都咽了下去。

殊不知他这副神态更激起了⾦元植的兽欲。粗暴的掰开怀⾥⼈想要合拢的腿，然后迅速摸到⽪带搭扣去解，⽤哄⼩孩的⼀样的⼝⽓轻声在李弘彬⽿边呢喃，“宝⻉，抬⼀下屁股脱裤⼦。” 李弘彬早已云⾥雾⾥不知今夕何夕了，回过神来时⾃⼰的下半身已经脱了个⼲⼲净净，身上就挂着那件脱了⼀半露出了⼤半个肩膀的衬衫。摩擦之间⾦元植的那件睡袍也被挣开了，他甚⾄能感受到抵在⾃⼰臀缝的、那根只隔了⼀层布料甚⾄能感受到他在跳动的巨物。在⾯前⿊屏的电脑⾥看到⾃⼰现在这副半躺在⾦元植怀⾥淫靡的样⼦，李弘彬难忍羞意偷偷⽤⼿挡住了眼睛。

偏偏⾦元植不肯如他的愿，不由分说地去摘他捂住眼睛的双⼿，“这么好看的眼睛为什么要遮住？”他每⼀句话都问的义正⾔辞，好像只是在和⽣活中的任何⼀个谁打招呼寒暄，甚⾄都让⼈怀疑他会不会⼀会⼉问⼀句，“吃饭了吗？”

“还有这么好看的⼿。”⾦元植把李弘彬的⼿整个包在掌⼼中，然后带到了李弘彬已经⾼⾼竖起的⽟茎旁，“就应该做些赏⼼悦⽬的事。”

李弘彬简直⽆法描述被⼈⼿把⼿带着⾃慰是⼀种什么样的体验，⾦元植的⼿包着他的⼿上下撸 动，滑腻的液体顺着⾃⼰的指缝流到了⾦元植的⼿⾥然后⼜发出“咕叽”⽔声，李弘彬臊的嘴唇

都要咬出⾎了，身下也在不停的颤栗着。

⾦元植的技术很好，各⽅⾯的。没⼏下李弘彬就觉得下身胀痛得有什么东⻄像要喷薄⽽出，细密的汗在他额上覆了薄薄的⼀层，他松开嘴唇急促的喘⽓，拼命往⾦元植身上去贴，双眼般半闭带着⽓⾳轻声哼哼，“要到了。”

⾦元植似乎是轻笑了⼀声，然后⼿上的速度加快，迅速的摩擦后李弘彬的⼿指尖都泛着嫩粉， 忽地⼀下，乳⽩⾊的液体喷薄⽽出，星星点点溅在李弘彬的身上和⾐服上，还有两⼈纠缠在⼀起的指尖上。

⾼潮过后的李弘彬激烈的喘息，两颊⻜上红云像是⼀颗熟透的樱桃等⼈采撷，⾦元植有点急躁的扯下⾃⼰的内裤，被释放出来的巨物终于如愿以偿地抵上了那处秘密沟⽳。就着⼿上的精/ 液，⾦元植⼆话不说就把⼿探进了⽳⼝，李弘彬紧张的身⼦⼀僵，发出了⼀记轻哼。⽽⾦元植亦是⼀愣。⼩⽳⾥并没有预料之中的紧涩，反⽽松软湿润，⼀看就是已经被⼈扩张过了。李弘彬，你到底还有多少惊喜是我不知道的。

⾦元植将快要从⾃⼰腿上滑落的李弘彬⼜往上拽了点，凑近去亲吻他的侧脸，痒得李弘彬频频 躲开，⾦元植不依不饶的凑上去调戏他，“怎么回事，是谁今天已经等不及了捷⾜先登了吗？”

“没有！”李弘彬急得赶紧回头，正对上了⾦元植那双充满笑意的眼睛，⼀下⼦明⽩过来他这是在故意逗弄⾃⼰，⽓⿎⿎地⼜转过头去不理他。⾦元植被他的可爱模样逗得实在是觉得好笑， 额头抵在李弘彬肩上吃吃笑得整个⼈都在抖，坐在⾦元植腿上的李弘彬也被迫跟着⼀起抖，⽆ 语的只想翻⼤⽩眼，“你还做不做啊！”

“做做做。”⾦元植很庆幸还好⾃⼰没有笑到萎掉，“⼩李总都已经亲⾃做了充⾜的前期准备， 我怎么好意思不——做呢。”

说到做的时候，⾦元植猛地⼀个挺⼊，和李弘彬同时发出了⼀声叹。虽然已经开拓过了，但是⼩⽳对⾃⼰这根来说还是太过紧致了，何况李弘彬看起来很紧张，连带着⼩⽳也紧张地直收缩，把⾦元植吃的死死的⽆法动弹。

⾦元植的唇落在李弘彬裸露的蝴蝶⻣上，⼀点⼀点细碎的在他那半块背上留下粉⾊的吻痕。

“唔……好痒……”李弘彬似乎是放松了⼀点，全身的肌⾁也不再紧绷，但还是咬着嘴唇尽量不让⾃⼰发出羞耻的叫声，尤其是在Ravi⼤神的⼯作室⾥。

⾦元植看到了李弘彬那副隐忍的⼩模样，眉头紧皱着咬唇的样⼦真的是把他的施暴欲激发了个七七⼋⼋，⼀等⽳⼝有了松动的迹象就迫不及待地开始挺进。李弘彬背对着双腿⼤开坐在⾦元植腿上，脚尖⽆⼒的点在地上，上下律动全靠⾦元植抱着他以及重⼒。被上下颠了⼏⼗次，李弘彬已经有点体⼒不⽀了，可是⾦元植像是不知疲倦⼀般的还抱着⾃⼰进进出出，但是似乎是避着什么似的，李弘彬总觉得他每⼀次顶的很深，却没⼀次顶在了能够让⾃⼰真正爽到的点上。

“⽤⼒……再……深⼀点……”接下去的⼗⼏下依然是如隔靴搔痒般的感觉，李弘彬终是忍不住伸⼿去抓⾦元植握在⾃⼰腰肢的⼿，带着⼀点急迫和羞恼轻声说道。

⾦元植的确是故意避开了他的敏感点，就等着这个⼝是⼼⾮的⼩家伙⾃⼰说，现在⼼满意⾜了他也不再为难他，接下去⼏次都整个抽出再⼀下插⼊，次次直冲着那⼀点⽽去，李弘彬被顶的失声尖叫，点在地上的脚趾都绷直透出可爱的粉⾊。不知道⼜被插了多少次，李弘彬对这场⼯作室情事最后的印象只有透过⾃⼰已经被汗浸湿的刘海⾥看到的电脑屏幕上被顶的腿和嘴都⽆法闭合的⾃⼰还有⾦元植最后抽出来射在⾃⼰腰背处⼜凉⼜粘的触感。

李弘彬醒来的时候睡在单⼈床上，身上盖了⼀条薄毯⼦。身上应该是已经被⾦元植清洗过了现在觉得⼗分清爽，但是⾃⼰身上除了那件宽⼤的衬衫就没有别的东⻄了，也不知道是⾦元植嫌麻烦没给他穿还是故意的。

⻔外好像有熟悉的⾳乐，找不到⾃⼰的裤⼦在哪⾥，好在衬衫够⻓到遮住腿根，李弘彬悄悄打开了⻔。⾦元植背对着⾃⼰在另⼀台电脑上敲打，⽽正在播放⾳乐的就是⾃⼰来的时候那台被烧掉的电脑⾥的。

这个骗⼦！李弘彬光着脚⼏步⾛到⾦元植的身后，“你不是说没备份了吗！”

⾦元植转身时就看到李弘彬的⼀副松垮地挂在身上，身下不着⽚缕，露出来的锁⻣和⼤腿上还有⾃⼰的留下的吻痕掐痕，为了避免⾃⼰再把持不住，⾦元植转过去难掩笑意地回答他，“我可没说过⾃⼰没备份，是你⾃⼰以为的，⼩笨蛋。”

 

李弘彬从来没被⼈说过笨，⽓的胡乱推锅指责，“是不是你给我的⽔⾥下了药我才这么迷迷糊糊。”

⾦元植这下笑得更开，连⼈带椅转过去⾯对李弘彬，⼀把捞住他的纤腰往⾃⼰腿上带，他宠溺的点李弘彬的⿐⼦，“我⼜不是你。李弘彬，你要知道，让你爽的⼈是我，不是药。”

然后，李弘彬那些没说出⼝的反驳被尽数封缄在了⼀个缠绵的吻中。


End file.
